Summer Memories
by yusuke13
Summary: (A oneshot connected to my ongoing series, Ash and May's New Adventure. This story can be read as a standalone fic so you can read it even if you didn't read the ongoing series.) Ash is asked by Professor Oak to deliver a new PokeDex to Professor Birch. Summer season has started in Hoenn and Ash reunites with a friend who might mean so much more to him. ADVANCESHIPPING.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters._

 **Summer Memories**

"Ah...it's hot..." Ash sighed, adjusting his cap as he walked under the perfect blue skies of Slateport City.

Ash, now 20 years old, has been busy training after his trip to the Johto Region. He went back to Johto to meet Professor Elm and once again, found himself competing in the region's Pokemon League Challenge. With years of Pokemon training experience under his belt, Ash overcame the many obstacles which stood in his way in his return to the Johto Pokemon League. In the end, he finally did it. He won the tournament and was finally proclaimed a Pokemon Master.

But Ash, being the tenacious Trainer that he is, wanted to continue his Pokemon journey. However, for the first time in his life, Ash felt lost. He had achieved his goal. What should he do next? For the next few months, Ash dedicated his time at home in Pallet Town. Training his Pokemon, catching up with Delia and Professor Oak; a brief respite to set his mind on the next step of his adventure.

That was when Professor Oak asked him for a small favor. The Pokemon professor wanted Ash to deliver a new PokeDex model to Professor Birch. Ash naturally agreed and he was off to Hoenn to meet the region's Pokemon professor.

"Pika?" Ash's thoughts were interrupted as Pikachu titled its head inquisitively while perched on Ash's shoulder.

"Oh. It's nothing Pikachu. I was just thinking about stuff." Ash laughed.

 _Bzzz...Bzzz...Bzzzz..._

A loud buzz inside his backpack surprised Ash. He rummaged inside and took out his PokeNav which was flashing with a bright blue light. Ash pressed a button waited for a response.

"Hello Ash? This is Professor Birch. Are you on your way?" asked a whispering voice from the other end of the line.

"Ah yes Professor Birch. Actually, I'm in Slateport City already. Where should I meet you?" replied Ash.

"I'm at Slateport Beach right now. Would you mind if I ask you to go here? I'm sorry, I'm currently trying to lure some marine Pokemon for my study so I can't leave the area." Professor Birch said in a hushed tone.

"It's okay Professor Birch. I'll be right there." Ash smiled.

"Thank you very much. Ah! Also, someone here wants to meet you. It's a surprise though. You'll see when you get here. See you Ash." the professor whispered before hanging up.

"Someone who wants to see me? Hmm...Well, let's get going Pikachu." Ash said to the yellow mouse Pokemon.

Surprisingly, there weren't a lot of people in Slateport Beach despite the fact that summer season has started. Ash spotted a lone boat out at sea with a hunched figure onboard. He walked towards the coast and shouted.

"Professor Birch!" Ash smiled, waving his arms in the air.

The hunched figure on the board looked up and gazed at Ash's direction. Professor Birch stood up with a warm smile and waved back.

"Wait a sec Ash! I'll be right there!" the professor shouted.

Professor Birch maneuvered the boat back towards the beachfront and halted it at the nearby docking area. The professor got off the boat and walked towards Ash.

"Sorry I had to make you go all the way here. I must have caused you a lot of trouble." Professor Birch apologized as he scratched his head sheepishly.

The professor looked almost the same as when Ash first saw him, save for a few missing pounds and some grey on his hair. Despite the heat, Professor Birch still wore his white lab coat but on his head was a large straw hat to protect himself from the sun.

"No no. It's no trouble at all. I'm just glad to be of help. After all, you guys are doing important work." Ash replied.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

The trainer brought out the parcel from his backpack and handed it to Professor Birch.

"So this is it, huh? The upgraded PokeDex. I can't wait to try it out." Professor Birch smiled.

"Professor Oak told me it has some new features but it's still being tested before it's officially released. I guess he wants you to test it out on your fieldworks." Ash pointed out.

"I'm quite honored to be one of the first people to actually use it. It might be a big help in my research about Hoenn's marine Pokemon. Ah, I'm rambling again. I almost forgot. I told you someone's here to meet you, didn't I?" Professor Birch said.

Ash scratched his head. He did not have any idea about who might this person be. He heard footsteps behind him and Ash turned around.

"Hi Ash. Long time no see."

Standing in front of Ash was May Maple. She smiled brightly at Ash. At first, the trainer from Pallet Town was too stunned for words. It was after a few moments that he finally composed himself and managed to speak.

"May! You're back!" Ash exclaimed.

"Whoa! You don't have to shout that loud. Are you that surprised?" May laughed.

Professor Birch laughed at Ash's stunned expression and excused himself.

"Well, if you'll excuse me. I'll leave you two to catch up. Thank you very much again for this, Ash." Professor Birch smiled as he went for his boat.

"No problem, Professor!" Ash called after Professor Birch.

"Bye Professor! Good luck with work!" May shouted.

"Well, I am very surprised. I thought you were in Sinnoh competing in Pokemon Contests?" Ash turned to May.

"I was. The Sinnoh Grand Festival happened last week. I just got back here yesterday." May smiled as she brushed her hair over her ear with her hand.

"Ah I see. Sorry I didn't know. So how was it?" asked Ash.

"Well...umm..." May mumbled, fidgeting.

"Hm?" Ash tilted his head.

"...I won." May muttered as her face flushed a deep crimson.

"Y-You won?! YOU WON! Arceus...May...THAT'S GREAT!" Ash exclaimed.

Overjoyed for his friend, Ash suddenly pulled May in an embrace. Ash continued to congratulate a flustered May until he realized what he just did. Ash withdrew, embarrassed.

"Oh...sorry. I just got too excited..." Ash smiled sheepishly.

"I-It's okay. Thank you. I couldn't have done it if it weren't for the experiences I had while I was traveling with you." May stammered, her face still tinged with a slight blush.

"No no. It's your skill. You really are a talented Coordinator. You really deserve it." Ash replied.

May laughed, embarrassed from all the praise.

"What about you? What's up?" May asked Ash she sat down on the sandy beach.

Ash sat down beside May.

"Well, I've been training at home deciding on what to do next as a Trainer. I'm taking my time and I guess I'm also taking a well-deserved rest." Ash replied, gazing at the waves gently crashing on the shore.

"From what I heard, Mr. Big-shot Trainer here is being offered to become a Gym Leader. Right, Mr. Pokemon Master?" May teased, nudging Ash with her elbow.

"Oh please stop. It's embarrassing." Ash protested with a smile.

"But it's true?" May asked.

Ash nodded.

"It's true. Brock is stepping down as Gym Leader of Pewter City to make way for his travels. The Kanto Pokemon League wanted to try something new and relocate the gym to Pallet Town and make it the eighth gym. Normally, a reigning Pokemon League Champion stays in Indigo Plateau. But I thought about it and decided that being a Pokemon Master isn't just about the title. It's the passion for Pokemon that keeps me going so I chose not to stay there." Ash explained.

"So now they want you to at least be a Gym Leader?" May inquired again.

"Well, it's very tempting. I'll be able to meet more Trainers as a Gym Leader rather than just waiting for the Indigo Plateau Conference. But, I'm still thinking about it." Ash replied.

The two of them were quiet for a moment. Both of them just staring at the calming sea and the Wingulls flying over it.

"Let's go for a swim." May suddenly said.

"Huh? What?" Ash blurted out.

"Well, you need time to think and you told me you're also taking a break. So think all you want and since you're already here in Slateport, let's have lots of fun as well." May smiled.

May stood up and took Ash's hands, pulling him up to stand as well.

"Wait wait. But we don't have proper swimwear." Ash protested.

"Says who?" replied May.

It was then that Ash realized what May was wearing. She wore a zipped-up hoodie. May unzipped it and took it off, revealing her red bikini underneath. Ash could not help but stare. Truly, May developed in all the right places. Her hair, tied with a red bandana, swayed with the breeze and her azure eyes sparkled just as bright as the sea.

"Ash? Are you okay?" May asked, waving a hand in front of Ash's face.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Yeah...I'm totally okay." Ash laughed nervously, his face heating up.

"You totally had that face two years ago. Remember, when Brock, Max, you, and I went here. Your face says it all, Ash." May laughed.

"S-Says what?" Ash stammered as he turned a deeper shade of crimson.

"Nothing. Come on. Let's go!" May playfully smiled.

"Ok ok. Wait a minute." Ash said.

Ash set down his backpack together with May's discarded hoodie. He took off his shirt and placed it inside the bag.

"Good thing I wore shorts. I've got a spare set anyway in my bag so I guess it's ok to get this wet." Ash laughed.

"W-well, that's nice." May mumbled.

She was trying to hide her blushing face as she stole glances at Ash. He grew a lot and is now taller than her. Although his hair still looked the same, Ash has become leaner and developed some muscle from his training.

"Let's go!" Ash declared, diving into the sea.

May followed suit. The cool water and the fresh breeze were welcome against the summer heat. May playfully splashed Ash with water which prompted a splash battle between the two. After a few hours of swimming, the sky was already turning red as the sun began its descent.

Ash and May got out of the water and were now, once again sitting on the beach. The two watched as the sun set on the horizon.

"That was fun." May smiled.

"Yeah. It's been so long since I laughed that hard." Ash replied.

Another moment of silence between the two as they comfortably gazed at the sunset. The Wingulls were slowly getting fewer in number. The waves splashed on the shore and reached Ash and May, gently caressing them with cool water. Perhaps she was tired or the relaxed atmosphere but May suddenly broke the silence with a surprising question.

"Ash?" she began.

Ash looked at May.

"Are you dating someone?" May asked solemnly, her gaze still fixed at the sea.

Ash looked surprised and paused for a moment.

"...No. I'm not dating anyone." he replied.

May sighed. Then, she smiled.

"Good." she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Ash inquired.

The Coordinator stood up, still smiling.

"Nothing. Let's head back to the city. It's getting dark." May stated.

Ash blinked. He swore she said something.

 _Hmm...Well...Whatever._ Ash thought.

As Ash stood up, he wondered about May's question. May was already walking ahead of him and he gazed at her. Before he could stop himself, he called out after her.

"What about you, May?" Ash began.

May turned around and looked at Ash. Her azure eyes fixed intently at him.

"Are you dating someone?" he asked.

"...No, I'm not." May quietly answered.

A few moments of silence, then...

"Tomorrow...I mean...Are you free? Let's eat out or something...if you want...I mean..." Ash rambled, his face turning red.

May looked at Ash for a minute, then she smiled. The most brilliant, perfect smile Ash has ever seen.

"Sure. Let's go."

 **-END-**

 **Afterword:** Hello everyone! I wrote this for a fanfic contest on an advanceshipping forum board and I thought why not connect a oneshot to my ongoing series. So yes, here you go. This is the time when Ash and May started dating. See that memory when they were 18 y/o with Brock and Max? You can find it mentioned in one of the chapters of my other fic Ash and May's New Adventures. I hope you enjoyed reading this and thank you for your support. Keep reading fanfiction and let's keep advanceshipping alive.


End file.
